Yugioh Drabbles
by Haylie Jenee
Summary: Just some drabbles I've thrown together by requests or random ideas. Each has Kaiba in it. Because reasons. I'll upload more as I write more. T simply for language. I WILL TAKE DRABBLE REQUESTS, as long as they center around Kaiba. OwO
1. Chapter 1

**All of these are purely for fun, and I hope you guys enjoy them! They were fun to write! XD**

* * *

That was the last straw. Mokuba had pranked him for that last time.

Now Kaiba was going to get back at him.

Usually he'd be above this sort of thing, but what was the harm in pranking someone - especially his little brother - every now and again? So what was the best way to prank that junk food loving kid?

Well, with food, of course.

Kaiba had come up with a simply brilliant - and simple - prank that Mokuba would fall for easily. Step one, he went to the store and bought a box of Twinkies. Step two, carefully unwrap a few so they could be easily closed again. Step three, cut the Twinkies in half, long ways. Step four, scoop out all the cream inside and replace it with mayonnaise. Step five, carefully reseal the Twinkies in their wrappers and leave them out for Mokuba to find.

Simple. Mokuba couldn't resist Twinkies if his life depended on it. Absolutely fool proof.

Mokuba came home from school at the usual time, and Kaiba made sure he was in the kitchen so he could watch.

Mokuba gasped when he saw the Twinkies on the counter. "Nii-sama, can I have one?"

Kaiba shrugged indifferently. "I don't see why not."

Without hesitation, the boy dove for one of the treats and ripped the plastic open to take a huge bite out of it.

Then the unexpected happened.

Mokuba turned and walked out of the kitchen calling, "Thanks, Nii-sama!"

Kaiba watched him go, eyes wide, then he hit his head on the counter.

Of course Mokuba didn't notice.

Of. _Course_.


	2. Chapter 2

"NII-SAMA!" Mokuba's demanding voice sounded through the house at the same time the boy slammed the door shut.

Kaiba flinched at the sound that officially ended the quiet in the house for the day. Without looking up from his screen, he called back at a more reasonable tone, "I'm in my office, Mokuba."

The sound of heavy footsteps got louder as Mokuba approached the office, and he flung the door open. He looked upset.

Kaiba rose an eyebrow. "Is everything alright?"

"No!" Mokuba huffed and flung himself onto the couch across from Kaiba's desk.

"What happened?"

Mokuba started talking into the couch cushions, not one word coming out intelligible.

"I can't hear you, Mokuba."

The boy glared at him. "One of my "friends" spread a rumor at school that I'm gay."

Kaiba pressed his lips in a hard line to hide his amusement. Ah, the problems of middle school life, spelled out right there.

"It's just a rumor; it'll pass."

"But what if it doesn't?!" Mokuba's face was in such a clear pout, Kaiba couldn't really take him seriously.

"Then everyone will think you're gay."

"Nii-sama!"

Kaiba chuckled, and Mokuba scowled. "This isn't funny!"

"Okay, okay, fine. Will it make you feel better if we move to a different country?"

Mokuba sat up and crossed his arms angrily. "…Maybe."

"You know that won't fix anything."

"Indian giver!"

Kaiba tried to keep a straight face, but after a couple seconds, he couldn't help but laugh. Mokuba glared at him, but eventually found the ridiculousness of what he'd just said and joined in too.

The older brother reigned himself in and said, "I can't believe you just said that to me."

"Well I can't believe how bad you are at giving advice!"

Kaiba snorted and said, "Hmph. Well, I was going to let you pick what we're having for dinner, but I don't think I will now."

Mokuba's eyes widened and he jumped up. "Nevermind, you give the best advice in the whole world. Can we order pizza?"

* * *

**I love that one X3 Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**This one is a little odd, it was on request, and yes the dark magician girl is in it. Don't ask. XD**

* * *

Kaiba walked back in from a break at KaibaCorp, trying to focus his mind back into work mode. If the rest of the day went smoothly without distractions, he'd get his work done early.

When he reached the door to his office, he heard a laughing voice inside.

"What the hell…?" He opened the door.

The scene inside was not pretty. For some reason, the Dark Magician Girl was in his desk chair, spinning around in circles, and there were paper and folders flung around the room everywhere.

"What the hell?" He repeated.

The Dark Magician Girl stopped spinning in the chair, and the sudden cease of movement caused it to tip over, her still in it. She stayed where she was and stared at him with big, surprised eyes.

There was a second of silence, before Kaiba spoke again. "What the hell are you doing?"

The Dark Magician Girl stood up quickly and stepped away from the desk chair. "I was bored, and I came to visit, but you weren't here, so I decided to wait for you, and what was I supposed to do? Just sit and wait for you?"

Kaiba blinked, then said, "Yes, yes that'sexactlywhat you were supposed to do! Not destroy my office!" He gestured to the mayhem.

She fidgetted awkwardly for a moment, then picked up a nearby paper from the floor and set it back on desk.

With a huff, Kaiba stormed over and set the chair back up right. "I think it's time for you to go."

The Dark Magician Girl stuck her bottom lip out, pouting but headed towards the door. She paused there and looked at him. "I can help clean up if you want!"

Kaiba pressed the heels of his palms into his eye sockets, then glared up at her. The mess was pretty big, and now his schedule was set back. He'd get it done quicker if she helped out somehow. With a sigh he said, "Just don't break anything."

Apparently happy that he wasn't too mad, the Dark Magician Girl started picking up random papers and setting them on the desk, careful not to break anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**In which the Blue-Eyes White Dragon hangs out at the Kaiba mansion.**

* * *

_CRASH!_

The sound echoed through the house as Kaiba walked in the front door. He froze, eyes darting around the room, looking for signs of a mess. Everything was how it was when he'd left. Besides, there was almost nothing in the house that could make that big of a noise.

_CRASH!_

It sounded like it was coming from the backyard.

Kaiba dashed inside, navigating through the mansion, following the echoes. He burst through the door leading to the back courtyard and found the Blue-Eyes laying on the floor. It was breathing normally through its slightly parted mouth, and its head was resting on the ground, eyes closed.

"Blue-Eyes?" Kaiba rose an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

The dragon opened its eyes to peer at him. _I am sick, so I am doing nothing._

"You're sick?"

_Yes._

"I didn't know dragons could get sick."

The dragon rolled its eyes. _I am a living creature. Therefore, I can get sick_… _Wait. _It started sniffing, arching its neck at an extreme angle. Then, its eyes squeezed shut, its upper lip curled back, and the dragon sneezed. Loudly. Unexpectedly, a burst of light shot from the Blue-Eyes' mouth, carving a path in the now blackened grass.

Kaiba jumped as the sudden outburst, now noticing the destruction in the direction the light had shot. Trees were laying on the ground, and everything looked scorched. That must have been the sound he'd heard.

_That's been happening all day… _The Blue-Eyes shook it head, frowning apologetically.

Hiding his irritation, he said, "Well, at least you kept the destruction to one area."

Sighing, the dragon rested its head back on the ground, looking guilty.

"Um, is there anything to help… with this?" He scratched the back of his head. "I don't know the immune system of a Blue-Eyes works."

_Oh yes, I have heard the supermarket has a great selection of dragon medicines. _Its tone was heavy with sarcasm.

"Right." Kaiba chuckled.

_But… I am a bit hungry. _The Blue-Eyes peeked at him.

"What, do you want chicken noodle soup?" Kaiba snickered, meaning it as a joke.

_What is it that? It sounds good._

Kaiba crossed his arms. "…You're kidding, right?"

The dragon cocked its head, watching him hopefully.

"Fine. Just start sneezing into the ground, okay?" He headed back inside to make the soup, grumbling the whole time.


	5. Chapter 5

**In which Anzu and Kaiba are drinking...?**

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"I'm poking your nose."

"Why?"

"Have you ever thought about how weird noses are?"

"How are they weird? Do you realize how weird everyone would lookwithoutnoses?"

"Like Voldemort."

"Ugh."

The two both took another shot, and Anzu glared at her empty glass before looking at Kaiba.

"But noses. They just stick out from your face." She went to poke the other's nose again.

Kaiba pushed her hand away, though the reaction was delayed. "Just be glad it's not the opposite. There'd be a hole in your head."

Anzu's expression turned to pure horror and she covered her nose.

Kaiba snickered, almost falling out of his chair in the process. "Haven't you realized that's what your eyes are?"

She gasped and said, "No, eyes don't smell! Eyes see!"

"What if eyes did smell though?"

Both found the idea hilarious and began laughing, picturing eyeballs with nostrils in their heads.


	6. Chapter 6

**Quick explanation on this one. Florance. Florence. Whatever. Abridged Yami Bakura? Basically. He took Kaiba's blood while he was sleeping and made a clone of him. They pester Kaiba A LOT. So Kaiba got paranoid. Time to read the drabble!**

* * *

Kaiba sat at his desk in his study at home, trying to focus on the work he needed to finish. But his eyes kept darting around the room, every object distracting him. Problem was… some of them weren't actually there. All day, the brunet had been hearing and seeing things that weren't there. But not just anything. It was all that damn Florance and Seth, the clone Florance had made of him without his knowing. They pestered him day and night; basically lurked within his walls.

He was paranoid, and he knew it. But it didn't make the hallucintions any less frequent.

There was a dark chuckle from Kaiba's left, and he whipped his head in that direction.

Nothing.

Kaiba gritted his teeth and ran his hand through his hair, taking a deep breath. Of course there was nothing. There'd been nothing all day. And there wasn't going to _be_ anything.

"Is that so?"

Kaiba glared in the direction of the voice. But it was still only him in the room.

"Dammit." Kaiba stood up angrily from his chair and stomped to the door. The voice had answered his thoughts. Of course it wasn't real. The notion of it was ridiculous.

He reached the door and yanked it open. Standing in front of him was the clone, an amused expression on his face. "Going somewhere?"

Kaiba jolted and took a step back, but when he blinked, Seth had vanished. Shaking his head, Kaiba gritted his teeth and headed to the bathroom. If this kept up, he was going to go insane.

He walked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him, leaning against the frame. His gaze wandered to the mirror. His blue eyes were pupiless, and he looked about as paranoid as he felt. He rubbed his neck, then turned the sink on, splashing water on his face in an attempt to gather himself.

A snicker. "Look how scared he is!"

Kaiba cleared his eyes and looked for the source of the voice. Of course no one was there. He straightened up and looked in the mirror again.

But there was someone _there_.

Kaiba's eyes widened as he took in the reflection, seeing both Seth and Florance standing behind him. He whipped around and leaned against the sink, but the pair weren't standing behind him.

"Fuck!" Kaiba swore and rushed out of the bathroom, keeping his eyes down. The snickers echoed around him and mocking words followed. It was almost like they were real, and they were laughing at his expense.

No, he could _not_ afford to start thinking of the hallucinations as real. That'd just cause him to spiral deeper into this madness.

Kaiba headed straight for the door to the backyard, but when he threw it open, he froze. The two where standing there, waving at him nonchalantly.

Silence.

Kaiba slammed the door and turned around, only to see them standing there too.

Seth snickered. "Well, we're really getting to you, aren't we?"

Florance grinned. "How cute!" Then he dove forward as if to forcefully hug Kaiba.

Kaiba stumbled backward into the wall, hitting his head hard, then slid to the floor, feeling disoriented from the impact. His eyes focused back on where the pair would've been standing, but they were no where in sight.

He hung his head and shuddered. It was just never going to end.

He took a moment to gather himself and stood back up, heading upstairs to hide in his room. Maybe the real Florance and Seth would show up, and maybe that would make the hallucinations stop.

"Hah. He's actually looking for us." The whisper sounded behind him.

"How pathetic. He's so sick of us, he wants us around."

Kaiba gritted his teeth and refused to turn, but quickened his pace to his room, slamming the door behind him when he reached it. The lights were off and the room was dark, so he flicked the switch on the wall.

Surprisingly, the room was empty. Kaiba blinked deliberately several times, waiting for one of them to show up. Waiting for the voices. But there was nothing.

The brunet sighed, but didn't let his guard down. His eyes continued darting around as he walked to the bed and sat down, running his hands through his hair. The silence was the best thing he heard all day, but it didn't last long.

He heard snickering coming from outside his room. Kaiba growled under his breath and rolled onto the bed, pull the blankets with him to cover his head.

Despite trying to sleep away the paranoia, the voice continued echoing through the room, keeping him up all night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Super shorty. Written on request for someone on tumblr. Kaiba and OC (Merina Hika) go to a costume party.**

**The OC is hers: merinalopez on Tumblr**

* * *

"This is ridiculous… I _feel _ridiculous." Kaiba grumbled, opening the car door for Merina to get out. "Why I let _you _pick my outfit, I'll never know."

Merina grinned at him. "You look fine!"

He snorted. "I look like Jack Skelington or some shit…"

"You do not. His suit is black with white pinstripes." She frowned at him. "Are you going to be grumpy all night?"

Kaiba was about to say yes, but Merina had been looking forward to the party all week, and he didn't want to ruin it for her.

With a sigh, he forced his mouth into a smirk. "No. But I still feel ridiculous."

The suit he was wearing wasn't too bad; the blazer front was white, and the back, collar, and buttons were black, as were the slacks he was wearing. The button up shirt under it was black as well. He thought Merina pulled her outfit off much better, wearing a long, white sleeveless dress that faded to black at the bottom.

Merina watched him a moment, then said, "You're gonna stay grumpy, aren't you?"

Kaiba smirked, but it was more genuine this time. "No, it'd be rude of me to ruin the whole night for you." He held his hand out to her. "Are we going inside, then?"

Merina smiled and took his hand. "Okay, let's go."

The whole situation, in Kaiba's mind, could be blamed on Mokuba. For some unfathomable reason, this was what he had decided to do for his birthday this year (probably on account of wanting to seem more mature), and he'd invited basically everyone he knew. Which included the dweebs.

Kaiba led Merina inside, determined to ignore the negative things for once in his life.


	8. Chapter 8

**I have some explaining to do with this one. Basically, I thought, hey, what if Kaiba had a Yami in the way that Marik had a Yami? What if this Yami was somewhat a form of season 0 kaiba looks and personality? And the big quesiton, WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF THIS WAS A THING? So I wrote this. I hate it.**

**Warning, a bit gory. Blood and death. So if you don't like that or it triggers you, skip this one.**

* * *

The clattering sound of metal hitting tile echoed through the mansion, bouncing off the empty walls, leaving absolute silence in its wake.

Kaiba's eyes refocused, set on the wall in front of him. There was blood splattered across its surface.

Stunned, confused, and disoriented, he held his hands up in front of him. Red stained the skin. His hands shook, and he tried to recall the previous minutes for some clue as to why there was blood on his hands. He couldn't remember a thing.

"S-seto…" A small voice came from his feet.

He froze, his breath caught in his throat. Looking down suddenly wasn't an option. The voice was all too familiar, and he didn't want to see what he already suspected would be there.

His arms fell to his sides, and forced himself to turn his head down. Numbness crept over his body, and he dropped to his knees at the sight his brain was trying to reject. The black haired boy, laying in a pool of his own blood, almost motionless.

"Mokuba…" The name fell from his mouth in a whisper. "Mokuba, what happened…?"

Then the pieces started coming together.

The blood on his hands.

The few minutes he couldn't remember.

The knife he'd dropped.

"Oh God, what did I do…?"

The air felt thick.

Mokuba's lips barely moved, his eyes slightly unfocused. "S…se-…"

The brunet reached forward and pulled the boy into his arms. "Mokuba," his voice was louder now, "I don't know… I don't know what happened. Just… Just hold on."

One word came from the boy's mouth. It was almost silent, but Kaiba was just able to make out what he said.

"Don't…"

That one word broke through the numbness, and Kaiba's sight blurred over. "I'm sorry… It wasn't me. I don't remember…"

The boy's violet eyes seemed to focus on Kaiba for just a moment, before glazing over, the light leaving them to be replaced with an empty stare. His chest didn't rise to take another breath.

"Mokuba." Kaiba's voice grew stronger. "Mokuba! Goddammit, no!" His fingers tangled in the boy's hair, and the water in his eyes spilled over. "Mokuba! Don't you dare leave me! Come back, _please!_ MOKUBA!"

The pool of blood on the floor ceased to grow, and the boy's body became cold.

Hidden in the shadows, a pair of golden eyes slipped away into the darkness, satisfied with the scene in front of them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Super shorty. Written by request for someone on tumblr. OC and Kaiba go swimming (sort of)**

**The OC is hers: phantom-of-the-ancient-moon on Tumblr**

* * *

"You know, I've never been one for swimming." Kaiba tapped his foot impatiently, standing at the edge of the lake dock, fully clothed and glaring at the blonde already in the water.

"Well it would've made more sense if you'd worn a swimsuit or something." Flare rolled her eyes at him.

The conversation had been going in circles for ten minutes, and progressed no where. Kaiba was still standing there, stubborn as ever, and Flare was still trying to get him in the water.

"I don't even own one." Kaiba retorted. "I don't like swimming."

Flare gasped. "Wait, do you even know how to swim?"

He glared daggers. "Of course I can swim. It's just not something I do recreationally."

The were a few moments of silence, the Flare shrugged and disappeared underwater.

"Hm?" Kaiba rolled his eyes and took a step away from the edge of the dock. "Yeah, no, I'm not falling for that." If she thought she could pull him into the water with that old trick, she was sorely underestimating him.

"Gotcha!" The voice came from behind him, and he was pushed forward hard, off the edge of the dock and into the water.

Kaiba was so angry, he was surprised the water didn't start boiling around him. He resurfaced and pushed his hair out of his eyes to glower at Flare, who was standing on the dock triumphantly. She crossed her arms, "Not as clever as you thought you were, hm?"

Kaiba gritted his teeth.

Next time, he'd just stay home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Collab idea from Tumblr. Modern Day Thief King, and he annoys Kaiba often. **

**Akefia: modernthief on Tumblr**

* * *

Kaiba crouched by the front door of the mansion on the outside, working on the locks. The door was latched, but he had the keys sitting by his side so when he finished with the locks, he could get inside.

This time, he was completely switching out the locks for new ones. On several occasions before, he'd just had to fix them because Akefia had broken them to get it. It was more irritating when Akefia picked the locks though.

Recently, Kaiba had realized the reason for Akefia's frequent appearance's at the mansion were because the pest had copied Kaiba's keys, giving him access in whenever he wanted.

So now, Kaiba was switching out the locks to deter him, even if it were an only temporary solution.

"Finally…" Kaiba sighed. He stood and stretched his back, locking his fingers and raising his arms over his head.

The brunet picked the new keys up off the floor and inserted one into the dead bolt, locking and unlocking it again before pushing the door it.

The moment Kaiba walked in the mansion, feeling rather smug, a voice sounded from the living room.

"Jeez, I was wondering when you were going to be done with that."

Kaiba looked in the direction of the voice, surprised, and saw Akefia lounging on the couch nonchalantly.

Akefia snickered. "It's rude to ignore a guest, you know."

Kaiba blinked, then hit his forehead with his palm, irritated.

"Goddammit Akefia."


	11. Chapter 11

**In which Kaiba has a cat. Don't ask, it's a long story.**

* * *

"Prrrr…"

Kaiba glanced up from his laptop to see the orange tabby cat walking through the door to his office, green eyes locked on him. The cat padded over to him and sat by his foot to paw at his leg, meowing pitifully the entire time.

"Cheeto? How'd you get in here?" Kaiba normally made sure the door was latched while he was working for the sole purpose of keeping the pets out. He didn't need to worry about watching them so they wouldn't break anything while he was working. That was Mokuba's job.

"Mrah~…" Cheeto stood on his hind legs then, pressing his front paws on Kaiba's leg to keep his balance. He reached a paw up to Kaiba, toes stretched wide, obviously begging for attention.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Not now, Cheeto, I'm working." His eyes focused back on his computer and he started typing again. Cheeto huffed and removed his paws from Kaiba's leg, sitting back down on the ground. Kaiba expected Cheeto to leave due to boredom, but instead the kitten jumped into his lap suddenly, purring like a motorboat. "Mraam~"

He sighed and picked Cheeto up, setting him back on the floor. "I said not now."

Cheeto gave him a glare and turned away, walking around to the other side of the desk, assumingly to pout. But as Kaiba turned back to his keyboard, he saw Cheeto clamber up onto the desk, meowing desperately. Before Kaiba could protest, the tabby approached the laptop and stepped on top of it, laying on the keyboard.

"Cheeto!" Kaiba tried to push the cat off gently, but he wouldn't budge. He just watched him silently, his tail swishing contently as if all was right with the world.

"You are so stubborn…" Kaiba muttered, putting his elbow on the desk and his head in his hand, glaring at Cheeto, who reached out to paw at his arm.

"Prrr-amm~" Cheeto rolled onto his back so his ears were pressed flat on the keyboard as he continued to stare at Kaiba, his back at an unnatural angle.

"Oh, you're comfortable, are you?" Kaiba carefully reached a hand under the desk, then hit the underside of the surface with an open palm, making a loud sound.

Cheeto flipped over and scrambled off the laptop as fast as lightning, leaping onto the couch that was perpendicular to the desk. His pupils were completely dilated and his tail puffed up. He stared at Kaiba as if demanding an explanation.

Kaiba pressed his lips in a hard line to keep from grinning, knowing if he laughed Cheeto would just come back over to him. Speaking would create the same effect, so the following minute resulted in an unintentional stare-down between Kaiba and Cheeto. Kaiba began to wonder when the cat was going to look away, then realized he probably never would. So he focused back on his computer to finish his work.

Cheeto remained on the couch for a few minutes more before going back to desk and jumping on top of it, settling in to lean against Kaiba's arm as he worked.


	12. Chapter 12

**So I got curious about Kaiba's thoughts stuff. This drabble happened.**

* * *

Kaiba sat at the desk in his office, deep in though. He may or may not have had work he need to be doing, but he was so lost in his head, it didn't matter to him at the moment.

His thoughts had travelled all the way back to Battle City times, however long ago that was. Years. But more heavy on his mind was the detour they'd been forced to take on the way to Alcatraz. It was bad enough with the time delay. But much worse than the time wasted was where they were sent.

Noah's Virtual World.

At the time, Kaiba had brushed it all off. He'd tried to disregard what happened. What he'd been forced to remember. It had to have been some sort of trick, right? There must have been a logical explanation as to how Noah had dredged up Kaiba and Mokuba's past. It had to have been artifically recreated. Even for months after, he kept the whole ordeal out of his mind.

But the truth remained that it had caught his attention. Piqued his interest.

Noah couldn't have recreated everything. He hadn't been around for all of it. In fact, the boy could have even known what had happened while Kaiba and Mokuba had been at the orphanage. It wasn't possible. Which brought up the question in the back of Kaiba's mind for all these years.

Was there a type of technology that could recreate, or even playback someone's memories?

Of course, it seemed ridiculous. Silly. Nothing but that of … was it possible? Was there really a way to pull up someone's memories like that; watch them like you were walking through the past?

That kind of technology, if created, would be revolutionary. It could be used for crime investigations, pulling up the memories of witnesses or victims. Tracing through a suspect's brain to find if they commited a crime or not. Maybe it could be used for medical purposes. Looking back to see if someone had a history of certain symptoms or reactions. Possibly, it would even be useful for therapy.

But Kaiba had other reasons for wanting such a creation to be possible. More personal reasons.

Ah, who was he kidding? It was an insane notion. Using technology to break into someone's mind, pulling up their memories and being able to watch as if one were really there. The though could almost be labelled idiotic.

But then… why was it so hard to get out of his head? It wouldn't hurt to try… Just muddle around in some coding, test it on more simple operations, simple memories. Maybe five minutes prior.

Even if the chances of creating such a device were small, or almost nothing…

There was still a chance.


	13. Chapter 13

**So, some line came into my head, and I don't remember WHY I thought of it, but I made me think of Kaiba. So, using this line, I decided to make a drabble sort of thing about his thoughts on this. This is how I think he felt about the subject.**

* * *

There's something about hatred that keeps people around. It makes you want to stick by those you despise the most. You want to see every moment they live and hope they fall, just so you can laugh in their face. That's all you want for them, and that's what keeps you waiting. As much as you hate when they succeed, you keep holding on to see their failures, sadness, and pain. It can consume you, control your thoughts, invade your dreams. It's a miserable thing.

But what about love, you may ask? Well, what about it? It can be the same. You want to be with the one person all the time; if the fairytales are true, that is. They are always on your mind, and you hate to see them suffer. You stay around to see the good times. It can consume you, control your thoughts, invade your dreams. And from what I've heard, as amazing as it's supposed to be, it can be a miserable thing.

So tell me; are love and hate all that different?


	14. Chapter 14

**Gotta put some trigger warnings on this one. Death and blood. **

**Inspiration behind this one was Crash by Sum 41. I recommend you listen to it while reading this. It really brings out the emotions. The woman mentioned in this can be whoever you want. No name or features are mentioned. I wrote it with a few specific women in mind, but you can imagine whoever you want.**

* * *

"Seto? Seto, stay with me. Don't you dare close your eyes."

The brunet's vision blurred in and out as he tried to focus on the woman's face, and he felt his thought processes slowing down. But as the sounds of chaos around him became muted as if they'd been stuck behind a glass wall, he gazed up at her, feeling her arms around him. He knew it. He was going to die. This was it. He had to give her a proper goodbye. So he drew in a breath, knowing what he needed to say.

"I need you to listen to me." He whispered, not finding the strength to gain anymore volume than that. "We both know how this is going to end, so I need you to remember what I say, right now."

Tears began to fall from her eyes, and she shook her head. "No. No, you're going to make it. We'll-"

"Stop. No crying." He watched her nod her head, and he continued. "This isn't how I wanted it to end. There may have been a time when I wanted a short life. I don't now, because of you, but I guess this fate was meant for me." He took in a ragged breath as he began to see spots. He needed to get on with it, and after a sigh, he kept speaking. "I want to stay with you. To grow old with you. But now I see that it's not going to happen."

He saw tears forming in her eyes again, and he shook his head, but didn't respond to it. He just continued with his farewell words, his voice growing even quieter. "I know you'll find a way to keep living. But you'll have to be strong. You can't dwell on my memory. You have to move on."

"I can't do that." The tears streamed down her face anyway. "I can't."

"You have to." He responded, not allowing her to speak any further. "I refuse to hold you back. It's over now, and as much as I don't want to say goodbye... it's time."

The sound of ambulances approaching grew louder and they stopped near by. The woman looked up, a spark of hope in her eyes as she looked back at him. "No, Seto. You're going to live. The ambulances are here; you're going to be fine."

He didn't even have the strength to swallow. But he gave her a weak, regretful smile. "It's too late, love. I can't fight anymore... Just remember... you mean everything to me, and I love you. I'm so sorry... for everything..." His words were barely audible as he closed his eyes, and when that last breath left his lungs, he didn't draw in another.

The next few minutes were desperate as the paramedics finally reached the pair. They tore the woman away from him, who was screaming pleas for him to come back. As hard as they tried, rescusitation was impossible. He'd lost too much blood, and it was too late to do anything.

Seto Kaiba was announced dead on the scene, and when they drew the sheet over him, that intersection of Domino was darkened forever.


End file.
